Blossoms and criminals
by Tsuki-Hogosha 'Moon Protector
Summary: kicked out and got no where to go she meets them over a simple thing yet she wants to kick their buts for it. just something i came up with after reading som other fanfics. if you dont like death and stuff like that then dont read this! discontinued,
1. die, shun, crap

**Blossoms and criminals**

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! (if you don't I will send the Akatsuki on you!)

I got this idea from two fanfictions I read. Please read Like a moth to a light, and Deals with the devil, they gave me an idea plus they are great stories. I own nothing of Naruto, if I did : D kukukukukuku~! I used some of their things and mine, please enjoy and comment.

(I just got my computer back. My other stories were erased and I can't remember what I typed. So if you want you can send me a comment or message and tell me what you think should happen. I just might drop them and let you my fans come up with the ends. Not the Maka&Asura story though, I will finish it.)

Sakura: WTFH? Where am I?

Me: The parts of the thing were us authors talk about the story. Most people skip it. I don't blame them it can be boring as hec.

Sakura: Oh, well why am I here?

Me: you're the main character of the story. Other than that I have no idea. *Looks at cookies* Hey Sakura-chan would you like a cookie? They are really good and chewy, I made them earlier.

Sakura: Uh sure. *eat cookie* wow they are great!

Tobi: COOKIES! Can Tobi have a cookie? Tobi is a good boy!

Me: Later Tobi-kun. You need to leave, sorry I'll give you one after I type the first chapter.

Tobi: HAI~! Bye Luna-chan and Pink-chan.

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy and I own nothing.

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**Chapter 1: Die, shun, and crap.**

An 18 year old pink haired girl named Sakura was dashing through the woods. She was dressed in a black hooded cloak; it made her emerald eyes pop. She was looking for a clearing, her wrists felt like they were on fire. "Where is a clearing when you need one? For Jashin's sake, I'M INT THE FREACKING WOODS!" She yelled the last part. "_Calm down Sakura. Geez I know it hurts but just chill, aren't medical ninjas suppose to remain calm in troublesome situations?" _Sakumo Sakura's inner asked. "Yeah but that doesn't matter right now. That oath died the day I was ordered to kill a clan and then was forced out of my home village and marked a traitor by the very people that ordered me to kill and my loved ones years ago. " She answered. A shot of heat and pain went through Sakura. It made her go faster, light was seen. "Finally!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura pushed her chakura (Did I spell that right?) to her legs. She jumped into a medium sized clearing, she unbuttoned her cloak and hung it on a tree. She walked to the middle of the clearing and pulled out a kunai and cut a deep hole in her arm.

Her blood dripped onto the ground. She then drew a symbol, a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle. "Jashin god of slaughter, I your servant and messenger offer you my blood. Please bless me and give me strength." She called to her god as she held the pendent to her heart. The rosary she wore had the same symbol that she was standing in. after her chant she stabbed the kunai into her arm, she slowly dragged the weapon down her arm leaving a trail of blood. She watched the blood run down her arm. The pain in her arm was starting to disappear and being replaced with a nice, pleasurable feeling. She then slashed her other arm which was followed by her slashing her legs. The pain from earlier was gone, she drew Jashin's symbol on her wrists to close the ritual. The blood drawn symbol glowed red then disappeared. Some of her deeper wounds left with the symbol.

"Much better, I'll heal my wounds then get something to eat." She planned as she started to heal herself. "_I don't get why you keep hurting yourself like that. I think it would be better to kill others instead. I mean it's not like they could kill you."_ Her inner ranted. "I can't and you know it. As a medic I took an oath to help others unless I was on a mission. I have explained this to you many times." Sakura explained as she changed into some clean and not ripped up cloths. "What to have for lunch?" Sakura wondered out loud. She packed her things and grabbed her cloak. "_Sakura, how and when did you become a Jashinist again?" _Sakumo asked. She sighed, she didn't like remembering it but she did anyway. She started to remember while walking to the closest village.

++++++++++++++ flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There in a field covered in blood and dead bodies were two Konoha ninjas laid breathing heavily. "Sai, you ok?" A pink haired medic asked. "Yes just a few cuts and burns. I think I used too much chakura. I will be fine I just need to rest, you need to heal yourself first ugly. You look worse than usual." The pail, rude, dark haired artist insulted her. She knew he meant well deep down. Sadly he was right, she was bleeding heavily and had many broken bones. She could barley move her body, still she attempted to heal herself. Her body wouldn't move, she was starting to feel light headed. "_Crap at this rate I will die. At least we finished the mission that is good I guess."_ She thought. "_Yeah but you're not ready to die yet are you?"_ Her inner asked. She nodded her head, sure she would like to live but she couldn't under the sacrum stances. There is no possible way for her to live. "_I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I will not be able to keep my promise. My promise to come back alive was broken the minute we were discovered. At least Sai will live and be ok, I wish I could have been more of a help to him."_ Sakura thought. Her vision was going blurry and black. "_Goodbye my loved ones. Let your lives be full of happiness and let them stay safe. Nothing lasts forever, I am a cherry blossom. All cherry blossoms wilt and die, and so am I. Farewell, this blossom has fallen." _Sakura thought. It was her last unspoken words. Or so she thought.

She woke up under a Sakura tree, it had crimson paper lanterns hanging from its branches. Wait woke up, she just died how could she woke up? Sakura slowly got up and looked around, she saw ten wolfs stalking towards her. Red eyes watched her, the black fur that covered the wolfs only made them look scarier. She walked away slowly then broke into a mad dash when she felt she was far enough away. After what felt like hours of running she was stopped an odd colored lake. She stared at it for a minute. Suddenly she felt a dark, powerful, and wise presence behind her. She turned to see a man, much like the wolfs he had red eyes and black spiky hair. He had cuts on his pail face, he wore a black robe like cloth with long ear rings that held strange symbols.

This strange man both scared her shitless and quiet comfortable. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked. She shook her head, she couldn't form words. "My name is Jashin, I am the god of slaughter. Do you wish to know why you're here in my garden?" He asked. "Is it because I died?" she asked quietly. "Partly, you are here because unlike everyone else you didn't plea for someone to save your life. Every day I hear pleas like 'Someone please spare my soul. I'm not ready to die! Please I'll do anything just let me live.' everyday. Yet you didn't pray for someone to save you, instead you wished for your partner and your loved ones to be safe.

It is hard to find people that aren't selfish when it comes to life. With that I wish you to become a follower of me." He explained. "_He wants me to be a follower of him because I wasn't afraid to die?"_ she was surprised. "What would I have to do? I am dead right now, not very useful if you ask me." She stated. " I will grant you immortality if you perform rituals one a week. There are few rules to follow and you must were a rosary at all times. Rule one; a ritual must b performed once a week. Rule two; no sexual activities with the opposite gender unless they are a follower of me. If you do find someone you would have to convert them to be a Jashinist. That is it, if you don't perform rituals or break my rules there shall be dire consequences." He said. He was looming over her. He pulled out a necklace with a circle that had an upside down triangle in the middle. "This is your own rosary. You are not to take it off." He handed it to her. "Thank you, I shall not let you regret giving me these gifts. " she thanked. She slightly bowed her head. "Rise child, you need not bow. I have one more gift to give you. Her name is Hana, she will accompany you. She doesn't have to eat food but you may give her pork. Mostly she feeds off of the chakura of the dead." As Jashin told Sakura about his gift a slim black cat appeared. Its fur was a very dark red and had emerald eyes like her.

The strange cat jumped onto her head and purred. She took if off her head and petted it. " I guess this is Hana. She is so cute!" she said giving the cat a small hug. "Yes she is Hana. Now my little Blossom you must return to the land of the living." Jashin said and disappeared. She put the cat down and put the rosary in her pocket, soon the world started to melt away. she picked up the cat and melted with the garden of Jashin, the god of slaughter.

Once again Sakura woke up, but this time she was in the field she just died in. "So you're finally up. I thought you would have died by now." Sai's voice called. "I will not be taken down so easy." She yelled. She was bandaged up and sore. She knew under the bandages she was fully healed, but she kept up the injured act. "Meow" a cat meowed. "That cat is back. When I woke up it was laying on you. It must be blind or something." Sai said getting up. The cat run to Sakura and purred against the arm. "Hi Hana, what are you doing here?" she asked. Sai looked at her dumfounded, just in his eyes, "You Know it?" she asked. "Yeah she has been following me around lately. Every day at nine she would scratch at my back door and stay with me for the night then leave before I get up. I named her Hana because she reminds me of flowers." Sakura lied. "Oh ok. Well rest up we are heading back tomorrow." He said and left.

+++++++++++++++ end of flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Like Hana was reading her mind, she pounced onto the pinket's head. "Hey Hana, let go get Roman noodles." She said walking it to a village. After five minutes of walking around the village she found a stand and sat down. "Hi, what can I get you?" a peppy girl asked. "Two Pork Romans please." Sakura ordered. Hana got off of her head and sat in her lap. Sakura was remembering some of the good times she had when she lived in the leaf village. "Sempi what are we doing again?" a child like voice asked. "We are going to eat lunch Tobi, un!" A louder voice yelled. She recognized the voices, they were two Akatsuki members. "_Shit, the Akatsuki is here! Not good not good at all." _She worried. Hana started to growl from sensing her master's uneasiness.

There you go Chapter one. Just so you know I wrote this a while ago but never remembered it till I found an old notebook. Lots of misspellings and run on sentences. I edited it and typed it. Right now it is 1:10 am! So I will type more tomorrow well later.

Me: so what do you think?

Sakura: ok I guess. But why a cat? Why not one of the wolfs?

Me: I am a cat person. Besides you might get a wolf later idk right now.

Tobi: Luna-chan can Tobi have his cookie now?

Me: sure here ya go Tobi * gives cookie away*

Tobi: Yay Tobi is a good boy! Tobi needs to go find Sempi now. Jana~!

Sakura: poor Akatsuki have to deal with him. I would not be able to handle that.

Me: aw don't say that. You'll get use to him soon. I don't own Naruto or its characters. Bye~!


	2. Meet, fight?

PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! (if you don't I will send the Akatsuki on you!)

I got this idea from two fanfictions I read. Please read Like a moth to a light, and Deals with the devil, they gave me an idea plus they are great stories. I own nothing of Naruto, if I did : D kukukukukuku~! I used some of their things and mine, please enjoy and comment.

(I just got my computer back. My other stories were erased and I can't remember what I typed. So if you want you can send me a comment or message and tell me what you think should happen. I just might drop them and let you my fans come up with the ends. Not the Maka&Asura story though, I will finish it.)

Me: reviews already! Yosh^-^

Sakura: I looked over your notes…WHY?

Me: Idk XD

Sakura: you must hate me.

Me: No, just an idea for a story. Straight business my dear.

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy and I own nothing.

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet, fight?**

Two men came into the stand and sat down a few seats away from our pinket. "_Crap crap crap! I got to get out of here now!"_ Sakura was screaming in her head. "_Chill they don't notice us yet. When they do just say you got to go meet someone or something." _Sakumo advised. It wasn't very often that she did that but every time she did it was great advise. "Sempi can Tobi get some candy while we are here. Tobi is a good boy." The masked ninja Tobi asked. His partner glared at him, she knew he was a guy by his voice. Other than that he could be a girl, he had long blond hair then covered his left eye and a pony tail in the back. He looked so much like Ino that they could be twins, only different by gender. "Fine, un! Only if ya let me eat in silence for once, un." The blond ninja lied. The masked ninja jumped up and down with joy. Then he turned to her, "Hi Tobi's name is Tobi! What is yours?" He asked. "My name is none of your business Tobi." She hissed at him. Hana jumped from her lap and growled at the ninja. "Oh Kitty! Can Tobi pet the kitty?" Tobi exclaimed. "You can try. She doesn't like boys though." She allowed Tobi to pet her precious cat.

For five long minutes Tobi tried to pet the cat. Each attempt was a fail, the cat would hiss, scratch, and bite him. Sakura got her food and ate while she watched the orange colored masked ninja try to pet the cat Jashin gave her. "Tobi, stop already, un. It doesn't like you so leave it alone, un!" his partner yelled. He also watched Tobi while he ate. "Tobi you should listen to your girly friend over there. I will send Hana on you, she is a ninja cat." Sakura explained. She put Hana's food in her bag for later. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, UN!" the pissed off blond yelled. "Girly, it isn't my fault you look like a girl. Hana stop playing around with him were are leaving." She said coldly. She was hiding her laughter, the blond looked more like a girl with his face all red and had a killing aura. Hana hissed then jumped onto her shoulder gracefully. "Hey kid get back here, un!" The blond yelled. She looked to see the two men running at her. She ran faster, she ran to a clearing in the woods.

They were right behind her and stopped a few feet away from her. "What are you following me for?" she asked. "I am going to make you regret calling me girly, un." He said moving his hand towards a pouch. "If I say no?" she asked. "Then I'll kill ya." He said mockingly. "I accept your challenge. Please do tell me your name, I find it rude not to know the name of the one I am going to fight." She said. Slowly she pulled out a sword. It had a blood red handle and it had blades on both sides. Both blades had a red tint to them, stained from blood of her fallen enemies. "Deidara, un. What is your Name, un?" he asked finally putting his hands in the pouches. "My name is Sakura Hurano (I know it might be spelled wrong). Pleased to meet you, too bad I might have to kill you." She laughed hysterically. "_She sounds like Hidan(un)" _The two men thought.

(I suck at fight scenes so please no bad comments on it, thank you)

She charged at him blade ready and sharp. He dodged and sent so birds and butterflies at her. She sliced through them before they could go off. The kept at it for an hour, Deidara was starting to run low on chakra and clay. "Shit this is good, un." Deidara said. "Something wrong? You seem tired, yet I haven't even broken a sweet. Who are they letting into the Akatsuki these days?" she mocked. Both men glared at her. Just to freak them out she let her chakra fully flare. She mad much more than the average person, it was close to that of a Jinchuuriki. She was told to never fully flare her chakra. "It could attract enemies or worse" her mentor would tell her. Both of the men stared at her, yes they knew she was strong but not that strong. "Tobi we are leaving." The blond ninja yelled throwing up a clay bird, with a poof of smoke it grew twice its size. The two s-ranked criminals got on the over sized pidgin and ran away.

"PUSSYS!" she yelled at the retreating men. _"Apparently they don't care much about pride like most men." _Sakumo said. Sakura nodded her head, she looked for Hana but found a note. She picked it up and read it out loud.

**Dear Sakura-chan**

**If you want Kitty-chan back you got to find us. ^-^**

**From **

**Tobi**

"Damn them! I will sacrifice them to Jashin-sama! First I'll rip there 'manhood' off and shove it down there thoughts. Then break their arms and legs and shove them up there ass!" She screamed. She started to chase the two idiots that toke her cat, no her kid! Hana is like a daughter to her, and Sakura is being a mama bear today.

Following the way they went she ran full speed with chakra enhanced legs. She eventually grew tired and camped for the night. She ate Hana's noodles and slept with a kunai in hand. Not that she needed it, hell she could run for a week before needing anything. Sadly with no Hana she did it the way she did before she met Jashin-sama. She did this for a week, running till she dropped and then rested only to follow the pattern the next day. She was close to Hana now, she could tell. After half an hour or running she heard Hana meow. "Hana!" she yelled. She found her in a cadge with some food and water in it.

"Got here faster than expected." A cold voice called from the shadows. She ignored it and went straight to Hana. Pulling out her double blade sword called Kurai and Kauri she toke them apart. They stayed connected by her chakura which formed a viable rope between them. She got them the first time she went to a Jashin temple. The priest demanded she take them. She used Kurai to cut open the prison that held Hana. She purred and rubbed against her master's leg. Two figures walked out of the woods.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki stood across the field from her. "Is this really Sakura Hurano?" Kisame asked. He mocked her with a toothy grin. "Yes she is." Itachi said . "Yeah like it is so nice to see you. Now I will be leaving with Hana." She said. "Sorry we can't let ya pinky. We have been told to bring ya back with us." Kisame said as he pulled Samehada. "Why should I go back with you?" she asked. "Leader wants you to join the Akatsuki." Itachi stated blankly. "That is it? Really you could of just asked." She said. They stared at her like she just said she was Jashin. "Really? Oh then would you come back with us?" Kisame asked. She put her finger on her chin and crossed her other arm .

* * *

Me: *emo corner* done.

Sakura: what is your problem? You act like someone died.

Me: my dog died today. I found out while writing my story.

Sakura: I am so sorry.

That is chapter two is done. Three will be up in the next two days. This story has now be for my dog Roxy. yes i know it is short. sorry.

Me: ROXXXXXXXYYYYYYYYY T-T I LOVE YOU !


	3. welcome

PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! (if you don't I will send the Akatsuki on you!)

I got this idea from two fanfictions I read. Please read Like a moth to a light, and Deals with the devil, they gave me an idea plus they are great stories. I own nothing of Naruto, if I did : D kukukukukuku~! I used some of their things and mine, please enjoy and comment.

(I just got my computer back. My other stories were erased and I can't remember what I typed. So if you want you can send me a comment or message and tell me what you think should happen. I just might drop them and let you my fans come up with the ends. Not the Maka&Asura story though, I will finish it.)

Me: reviews already! Yosh^-^

Sakura: I looked over your notes…WHY?

Me: Idk XD

Sakura: you must hate me.

Me: No, just an idea for a story. Straight business my dear.

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy and I own nothing.

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**Chapter 3:UH?**

She thought about for a minute. "_what do I have to lose?" _ she thought. "_Nothing much or at all really." _ Sakumo told her. "Well considering the situation and my current state I should refuse but ok." She said. Again they stared at her like she was crazy. "What?" they asked. "What you can't understand, I said O-K-A-Y. I will go with you. I got to do something first. Meet me back here in two days." She said putting her weapons in her cloak. "Then we will come with you." Itachi said. "No I need privacy. How about if I don't come back in two days you can come find me again. I'll be staying at a hotel the village hidden in the mist. So meet me at the gates at midnight." She told them then ran as quick as she could before they could protest.

She ran to the village hidden in the mist. She had to perform a ritual before she joined the Akatsuki. This town was full of criminals, she found one and lured him out of the village. "Hey bitch wait." He called. She looked at him and giggled "I know what you want, first you got to catch me first." Then she started to climb a tree. She picked a rapist, one that kills them after he is happy. He grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She landed on him, she was straddling him and holding down his wrists. "Get off." He said as he struggled to get out of her grip. She shook her head and bit him. It started to bleed, she licked the wound. Her pale skin turned black, and her emerald eyes turned into a light crimson color. She bit the wound again and made it bleed more. She bound him to the ground, then drew Jashin's symbol. She pulled out Kurai and Karui with some kunai. "What the hell are you?" he screamed. "I am immortal. Please don't scream yet I haven't even done anything yet." She sang. He just kept screaming. She shoved a kunai in her shoulder, close to her heart, and some in her gut. He screamed in agony, she played with him for a few minutes by twisting the kunais. "Well time to finish up. You hungry Hana?" she asked. Her cat was eyeing the dyeing man, she meowed and scratched the ground. "Ok Hana." She said and turned to the man. He pleaded to be let go and spared. She put both swords in front of her heart. She laughed then pushed them through her heart. He screamed one last time and died. She shook and mewed from the feeling that ripped through her. She took out the weapons then the symbol disappeared. She healed her wounds and cleaned off her weapons.

Hana ate the chakra from the dead man as Sakura healed herself and changed. They finished what they were doing and walked back to the village to get some cloths. She got six shirts, six shorts, and six skirts. Then she left the stores, it was already dark, and went to the gates. There was Itachi and Kisame, "_I knew they would come now!"_ Sakura thought. "You're a day early." She said walking to them. "I had a feeling you were already ready to go." Kisame said. "Hn" Itachi said. "Well I guess I am ready now." She said. "Then we are leaving." Itachi said and turned around to leave.

They ran for two days to get to the base. Most of the time Kisame and Sakura talking about random things. Itachi listened and watched them when they argued, Hana would go and sit with him and watched too. "AHAHAHAHA that isn't noticeable at all." Sakura laughed. On the side of a cliff was a bright orange door. "Apparently Tobi got to the paint." Kisame laughed. Itachi went in and left the two alone. "I'll take to Leader, don't piss him off he will kill ya pinky." Kisame warned her as he led her to the leader. They stopped at a double door, the giant shark man knocked on the door. "What?" a voice asked. "I brought her." Kisame said. "Let her in." the voice said. Kisame opened the door and let her and Hana in. Sakura just stepped in and waited to be told what to do. "Have a seat Miss Hurano." A tall man with spiky orange hair and piercings on his nose, ears, and two below his lip. Next to him was a pale girl with dark blue hair. Some of it was in a bun held together with a paper flower, she also had some piercings on her face.

Sakura sat down in a seat and Hana laid in her lap. "Aw a kitty. Can I pet the cat?" The girl asked. "Hana is sleeping , it is best not to make her cranky. Also she isn't a nice cat, very pick of who can touch her." Sakura explained. The girl had a slight frown. "Sakura Hurano, I hope you know by coming here you are a traitor to your village and will never be allowed there again." He said trying to scare her. She raised an eye brow, "Oh? Well for your information I was kicked out of the Village a few years ago. I am not to step a foot in a two thousand mile radius of it, if I am in said radius they will kill me." She said with a little smirk. "Then how is it you're still living in the village. Each time a team goes to there your still there?" he asked. "I have no idea. Must have made a clone of me or something. I don't understand why they do anything anymore.

As for the bingo books 'Lady Tsunade' she is always drinking and putting things on hold. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't ever find the sheet to change the bingo book." Sakura sighed. Pein was surprised she said so much about her own village. "What else can you tell me?" he asked see if it will work.

For about an hour maybe a hour and a half Sakura told them everything she knew. Even about the secret AMBO Black Ops tunnels that run under the village. "Is that all?" he asked. Sakura nodded, "Anything I need to know?" she asked. "You will be our medic when you're not on a mission. You shall be partnered up with someone in the near future. Now you must were this ring and have Kazuku take your measurements for your cloak. ITACHI!" he yelled. A minute later Itachi poofed in, "Yes leader?" he asked. "Have Sakura meet everyone and get her to Kazuku." Pein ordered. He handed Sakura the ring he was talking about and she put it on. It turned her Nails a dark red. "Hai, Come on Sakura." Itachi commanded. Sakura picked up Hana and followed Itachi.

They only made it to the end of the hall then they ran into Tobi. "Tobi get everyone to meet up in the living room in five minutes." Itachi told Tobi. "Ok Itachi-sempi! Hi Pink-chan!" Tobi gave Sakura a hug and left to go find everyone else. "How do you put up with him?" she asked. "I am not very sure how." Itachi answered. "Where am I sleeping?" she asked. "In your room. I am taking you there so you can unpack what you do have." Itachi explained as he walked her to her room. They meet Kisame on the way back from Sakura's room.

**++++ With Tobi and everyone else+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Sempi! Sempi! Itachi-sempi is calling everyone to the living room!" Tobi yelled into Deidara's ear. "Damn it Tobi, un! Don't yell in my ear, un!" Deidara yelled at the masked ninja. "Will Sempi be at the meeting?" Tobi asked. "Yeah I'll be there, un. Just get out Tobi, un." Deidara said pushing Tobi out of his room. Tobi ran to Zetsu's room next. "Zetsu-san!" Tobi yelled as he banged on the door. The door opened and a plant man stared down at the masked ninja. "**What now Tobi?** Is something wrong Tobi?" Both sides of Zetsu asked. "Itachi-sempi told Tobi to tell everyone to be in the living room. Tobi is being a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed. "Why are we** meeting the other bastards?** Behave, but why are we?" Zetsu asked. "Tobi got a new friend! Now Tobi and Tobi's new friend are team mates!" Tobi cheered. "Good for you Tobi. **Wonder if they taste good? **Behave, they will be a teammate not food." The two argued, they left to head to the living room.

"Tobi just has to get Kazuku-san and Hidan-san to come!" Tobi said happily. He walked to Kazuku's room and knocked on the door. "What!" Kazuku yelled through the door. "Itachi-sempi is having a meeting! Tobi was told to get everyone." Tobi answered. Kazuku opened the door and glared at Tobi. "Please Tobi is a good boy! You have to meet Pink-chan!" Tobi whined. Kazuku raised an eyebrow, "Pink-chan? Who would be Pink-chan Tobi?" He asked. "Tobi's new friend!" Tobi sang. Kazuku sighed "Fine I will go just shut up and leave me alone." Tobi nodded and ran away. Kazuku locked his door and walked to the living room. Tobi slowly walked to Hidan's room, he was about to knock. "Go away ya little shit." Hidan yelled. "Tobi is here to get Hidan-san. Itachi-sempi is having a meeting ." Tobi said. "I don't care go away." Hidan yelled. "No Tobi is a good boy! Tobi has been told to get you!" Tobi yelled. Hidan slammed the door open, "Go away you little fuck!" Hidan yelled. "Hidan, you are going to the meeting." Pein said walking up to the two. "No I'm not going to that wesel's meeting. I was just about to pray to Jashin-sama damn it." Hidan protested. "I will rip you apart limb from limb and bury you all across the nations. I will not let Kazuku or our new medic put you back together for two months." Pein threatened. "New medic?" The two asked. "Pink-chan is going to be Tobi's Doctor?" Tobi asked and yelled. Hidan gave the two a funny look. "Yes she is." Pein answered. Tobi , being very excited, dragged Hidan down to the halls. Hidan cursed and threatened Tobi but Tobi wouldn't let go.

Me: there is chapter 4

Sakura: Why?

Me: What Sakura-Sama? *Innocently*

Sakura ,Deidara, Tobi, and Konoha: SO CUTE! *tackles me*

Me: Awwww! Get them off!

Hidan: why should I bitch?

Me: I will let you sacrifice Shika-chan later in the story!

Hidan: who?

Me: the guy that blew you up! Not get them off!

Hidan: …*Evil grin* sure. Get off of her! *Charges at the three*

Sakura, Deidara, and Konoha: AHAHAH *run away*

Itachi, Kazuku, Zetsu, and Pein: Bakas

While Hidan is trying to kill people I will say bye and please review !^.^

NOTE

Ideas are welcome! Not on the pair at the end though, I already know who Sakura will end up with so DON'T WAST TIME OR BEATH! I will not read it and will send them all to kill you! Also if I messed up on personalities please tell me! Bye~! 


	4. Hi!

PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! (if you don't I will send the Akatsuki on you!)

I got this idea from two fanfictions I read. Please read Like a moth to a light, and Deals with the devil, they gave me an idea plus they are great stories. I own nothing of Naruto, if I did : D kukukukukuku~! I used some of their things and mine, please enjoy and comment.

(I just got my computer back. My other stories were erased and I can't remember what I typed. So if you want you can send me a comment or message and tell me what you think should happen. I just might drop them and let you my fans come up with the ends. Not the Maka&Asura story though, I will finish it.)

Me: ?

Sakura: WHAT!

Me: you seem off today?

Sakura: I don't care just start your story.

Me: pushy fine!

Now that that is out of the way, enjoy and I own nothing.

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**Chapter 3:HI!**

Everyone but Itachi and Sakura were in the living room. "Where the hell are they?" Hidan yelled. He wasn't too happy that Tobi dragged him to the meeting only to not have the weasel and new medic there. "For once I agree with the prick." Kazuku said. "Kisame, have seen the new member correct?" The white side of Zetsu asked. "Ya, I have seen-" "You're a dick Uchiha!" a girls voice interrupted Kisame. A girl with bright pink hair and emerald eyes full of anger marched into the room. "Pink-chan!" Tobi yelled running to the frustrated girl. She looked at him, "Tobi so help me if you even touch me I will fuck'n kill you!" she threatened. Tobi ran to hide behind Deidara, "You! What the hell are you doing here, un!" Deidara yelled. She glared daggers at him, "Yeah like I am happy to see you and your pansy ass!" she screamed at him. Deidara turned red with anger, "What the hell did you call me, un!" Deidara screamed. "P-a-n-y a-s-s! Oh will I'm on it your also a pussy from running away. I thought real men stayed and fought!" she yelled. Deidara got even angrier. The two threw insults and threats at each other.

"Damn, the bitch can cuss!" Hidan noticed. He already counted fifty-three cusswords from her. "She seems like **she might taste good.** No you're not eating her. **Why not? ** I think she is our new medic, I don't think she would like to be eaten . Then she might not help us." Zetsu argued with himself. Kisame was cracking up at the two bickering people, Itachi was sitting next to Kisame watching everyone, and Kazuku was looking to see how much was on her head, Hidan was watching to two intently, Zetsu was arguing with himself about eating the girl, while Tobi was trying to pet Hana. "What is with the cat?" Hidan asked. "Kitty-chan belongs to Pink-chan." Tobi said trying to get close to the cat. "Oh, why the fuck are you trying to pet it. I obviously don't want you to touch it." Hidan asked. Tobi looked at the cat then sighed and sat in Deidara's seat.

A loud thud swept through the base. Everyone saw a hole in the wall and no Deidara. "I swear next time I will not go easy on you." The pink haired girl growled. "Well shit I'd hate to see you when you're serious." Hidan said looking at the hole. "What the hell! Do you know how much it is going to cost to fix that wall!" Kazuku yelled. Sakura ignored him. Hana pranced to Sakura and mewed. "Hey Hana. If he ever tries to do anything to you don't hesitate to nock his block off." Sakura said a little too sweetly. "Who are you guys anyway?" Sakura asked looking at them. "I already know Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, the bastard I punched through the wall, but I don't know the rest of you." She said. "The guy with the plant thing around him is Zetsu, the one that complained about money is Kazuku, and the guy with silver hair is Hidan." Kisame said. "Now tell us who you are." Hidan demanded. "My name is Sakura Hurano." She stated. She picked the cat up and off her shoulder. "This is Hana" she said putting the cat back. "I will be your new medic." Sakura said looking at everyone. They looked back at her. Hana jumped off her shoulder and jumped to Hidan. "What the hell?" Hidan asked. The cat sat on his lap and purred. "Awwww Tobi wanted Kitty-chan to sit on Tobi." Tobi whined. "Hana is very picky on who can touché her and who can't." She explained.

"What was the…" Pein walked into the room. First he noticed the hole then a slightly angry Sakura and finally no Deidara. He put it all together and gave the pink haired girl a look. "How much chakra did you use on him? These are concert walls; it must have been a lot." Pein said taking a closer look at the hole. "None, I am a medic I will not kill someone because of anger. It is either on an order, because there is nothing I can do to save them, or other personal reasons." She stated. They all stared at her; even Kazuku at his worst couldn't fully break the wall. She walked to where Deidara laid unconscious, she checked what she did to him then healed him. "Someone help me move him to his room." She said. Kazuku led her to Deidara's room, "Thank you Kazuku, I am sorry about the wall. I can't help when I get angry." She apologized. "Just don't do it again. Why are you still marked down as a ninja from Konoha?" he asked. She explained why and how. "She is a very bad role model. I am surprised the village is running." Kazuku said. Normally she would kill who ever put down her old master but it didn't matter anymore.

Everyone was still in the living room she thought they would have moved by now. _"So who you going to go after first?"_ her inner asked. _'None of them! Get out you little pervert." _She screamed at her inner. The voice faded away, Hana was still on Hidan. He was actually petting her, which seems odd for a guy to do. "Hey Hidan?" she asked. "What?" he asked looking at her. "Are you insane, actually a hidden genius, or a Jashinist?" she asked. They all gapped at her, what did she say something wrong? "I am a Jashinist, what's it to you bitch?" he asked giving her a glare. "That's why Hana likes you!" she said in a 'that's why!' kind of voice. He looked at her than the purring cat. "It is a long story why I have her." She sighed. "Well I got time; tell me how you got the cat." Hidan said patting the seat next to him. She sat next to him and toke Hana.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Flash back (lie) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was cold and rainy outside, Sakura left the Leaf village about a month ago. She was heading south to a small village known for its hot springs. Under her cloak she was nice and dry, she was pissed that it was raining though. There was a fork in the path, she chose to go right. At first it seemed normal wet, dark, and clean. After a few minutes of walking she noticed blood on the path, her instincts told her to run but she kept walking. The blood was making her worried. Soon a dead body was lying on the side of the path. She broke into a run, she soon found a church. It had a strange symbol on its doors. Now her whole body was saying "**Run for your damn life! Get away from here now".** She couldn't move it was like something was making her stay. A slim dark red get with emerald eyes jumped out of the window. It stared at her and she stared at it. Soon a creepy vibe came from inside, she got her body to move and she ran away. When she got to her hotel she heard a meow from behind her. It was that red cat from earlier. She toke it back and ran back to the hotel only to see the cat again.

She kept trying to take it back but each attempt failed. She eventually gave up and toke in the strange cat. Sakura went to the library and looked up the strange symbol; finding out it is a religion for death. She named it Hana just to name it that.

++++++++++++++++++++++flash back (lie) over+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"She has been with me ever sense that day. I see her as a daughter." She cooed at the cat and petted it. Everyone left but Hidan, they weren't too concerned about a cat. "YOU TOOK A CAT FROM A JASHIN TEMPIL!" he yelled. "No she followed me, I tried to take her back but she wouldn't leave me alone." She yelled back. "Is there anyone else here that is a Jashinist, I don't want Hana to see this." She said in a deadly tone. "Anyone but Leader and Konan, I got everyone else to convert." He said proudly. "Oh that is good. Add one girl to the list of the Jashinist then." She said.

Me: so that is why you're off! You told him!

Sakura: you're a bitch you know.

Me: Damn straight!

Sakura: *sweat drops* ok?

Hidan: What the hell is she on?

Me: that is mean! I am not on anything! "_Just crack and purple haze"_

Everyone: *Sweat drops*

Me: just kidding I don't do drugs. I had some sugar!

Everyone: Shit!

While they are freaking out bye! I own nothing and don't do drugs they will kill. (If I don't kukukukukuku :D)

╔═╦╦══╦══╦╗╔╦══╦══╗╔╗  
║║║║╔╗║╔╗║║║╠╗╔╣╔╗║║║Put this on your  
║║║║╚╝║╚╝╣║║║║║║║║║╚╝page if you love  
║║║║╔╗║╔╗║╚╝║║║║╚╝║╔╗Naruto!  
╚╩═╩╝╚╩╝╚╩══╝╚╝╚══╝╚╝


	5. past

Me: woo no poo

Sakura: did you eat more sugar?

Me: no

Hidan: then did you take those damn drugs of yours?

Me: no I don't do drugs!

Sakura: careful she might take you out of the story

Hidan: So, I wouldn't have to deal with the drama.

Me: shut up you two

Sasori: why am I not in the story?

Me: Sussshhh your not suppose to be here at all or yet. You might come in later Idk right now. I just go with the flow.

Sasori: *looks at Hidan and Sakura* ?

Hidan, Sakura: *shrugs* you get us to her/the bitch

^-^ Now that that is out of the way, enjoy and I own nothing. T-T

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**Chapter 5: what?**

It toke Hidan a minute at take in the info. "Fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered. "_Wow he is happy."_ Sakura thought. "So how did you meet Jashin-sama?" Hidan asked. She toke a deep breath and told him her story. He paid close attention to every detail. Everyone somehow slithered into the room without disturbing Sakura. "Well you're like sucked ass." Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara said. "Thanks for your sympathy." She said sarcastically. "How did pink-chan hide this from her parents?" Tobi asked. She blinked and sat Hana on the ground so she could sit next to Itachi. "I killed them long before I was a Jashinist, right Itachi-sempi?" She asked. Everyone looked at her, Itachi nodded. "Why the hell would you do that?" Deidara asked. "How did your parents treat you Deidara-san?" Sakura asked. "Very well and almost overprotective." He answered. "Then you wouldn't understand then." She said with a painted smile. "Then make us understand why. You seem sane, so there must be a reason." Kazuku asked as he got comfy. Her hair covered her face, Itachi rubbed her back a bit. They all stared amazed that he was showing pity or even an emotion at all. She took a deep breath and started to twiddle (LOVE this word) her thumbs.

+++++++++Flash back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was pouring out side, it has been like that for two days. In the park behind the garden in the bushes lays a five year old girl. Her bright pink hair wet and limp, her eyes red from tears. She always hides there after the other kids picked and hurt her. Today was worse than usual, this time they had rocks, sticks, and sharp things. She was bleeding and scared. Her tears and the rain both hurt and cleaned her. "Sakura? What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. She looked up at him, it was Itachi Uchiha. She recognized him from his little brother who was a year older than her. She wondered why he was here and looking at here weird. He picked her up and took her to his house. He gave her a towel to dry herself off with. "Just stay in here I'll be back in a minute." He said. He left her alone to do whatever he was doing. She looked out the window and sat there. He came back with some food and medicine. He put it in front of her. She swallowed it whole. "What happened?" Itachi asked. She looked at him then looked away. She grabbed the towel and dried her hair as much as she could. She touched the back of her head, it was hurting. Itachi noticed after he wrapped up her other wounds. "Turn around." He ordered. She did and let him look through her hair. He found her mark, she froze. "When did you get this?" he asked. "I have always had it." She answered trying to look at him. "Do your parents know what the other kids do to you?" he asked letting her turn around.

"Yes I have told them, they say I deserve it. They call me the cursed child, every time they see me they look unhappy." She whispered. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes. He gave her a sad look. He let her go home and sleep. She thanked him and said she would make up for being weak.

**One week later**

"Get out of here you monster." Her mom yelled. "Ya little shit!" Her dad said. All she did was bump into her mom, yet they are acting like she killed someone. They cut and hit her, she cried at the names they call her.

"**Snap goes the little girl. Sweet and innocent, gone now. Dark and filthy, come in." **

Sakura grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could find, her parents sit on the couch watching a slasher movie. Oh the sweet irony, she saw her plan there and then.

"**Oh how the little girl hurt. Sadness and anger came over. The evils ones that hurt her sat together and looked over the other."**

Quickly she cut them, slowly they bleed. Screaming at her, trying to kill her. She watched as they slowly crept towards her.

"**The little girl laughed and smiled covered in blood. The evil ones dying at her will, they plea and plea with no avail."**

Sakura moves them to the kitchen and tries to clean her wounds. To her the world stopped and went to hell the day she was born. Now to her delight hell is where she will be no more, heaven and earth wait.

"**Happy now she looks at her work and sings the song of death. Forever stained in their blood, the song stays. Every day that passed she grew happy, the demons brought her a gift and she sang. The angles brought her a gift and she cried. Death was her love, she will never forget the day the two meet."**

Sakura listened to the song that someone sang in her head. The voice was of a man, dark and happy. Quietly she sang his song over and over. Till she was found by Itachi.

He told her to clean herself off and grab what she wanted. She obeyed with glee, to herself she sang the song. He burned down the house with the dead inside, she watched the flames with pride. He took her to the Orphanage and left her there. Later that night he killed his clan all but his little brother and left. She thought of going after him but changed her mind. She decided to become stronger before seeing him again.

+++++++Flash back over+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They all looked at the pink haired medic and Itachi. They sat in silence, every one of them was giving her silent comfort. "Tobi is hungry." Tobi broke the silence. "Then go make yourself something to eat." Kisame said. "NO! Remember last time he cooked? The thing grew legs and ran around the base. It took two days to find and kill it." Itachi protested. Many of them turned a bit pale from the memory. "Then Zetsu-san con Make Tobi something." Tobi cheered. "No he isn't, un! Last time he cooked something we all got the runs for TWO weeks, un." Deidara exclaimed. "What about Leader-sama or Konan-chan?" Tobi asked. "Konan gave us paper cuts in our mouths and Leader's was practically a mix of shit and cement. No way in hell are they cooking." Hidan said. Tobi looked to Kisame, Itachi, Kazuku, and Sakura. "No way! Itachi's cooking is always burned." Kisame explained. "Kisames's is always sea food. Quite frankly I am tired of it." Itachi said shooting Kisame a glare. "Stitch ass gave me food poisoning." Hidan said. Kazuku smirked under his mask. They all looked at her. "What are you looking at me for?" she said trying to slowly leave the room. "Can the bitch cook?" Hidan asked. "Well can you?" Kazuku asked. "I can but it isn't the best in the world." She said. "Can pink-chan make Tobi something to eat. Please Tobi is a good boy." Tobi plead clinging to her. "Fine. Kazuku can you cook at all, I mean without poisoning everyone?" she asked trying to get the masked Nin off of her. "Yes I can." He said. "Can you help me then?" she asked. He sighed then nodded.

The two agreed on fried rice and steak. He made every the steak while she made the fried rice. "You guys aren't allergic to anything right?" She asked. "None that I believe." Kazuku said. She let the rice cook, she walked to the living room. "How do you guys like steak?" she asked. "Well done." Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi said. "Medium rare." Kisame and Tobi said. "Raw" Zetsu said. "O-Okay, I'll let Kazuku know." She said. _"He is scary!" _Sakura and Sakumo thought. She told Kazuku and went back to the rice. "What is that smell?" Konan asked walking into the kitchen. "It smells very good." Pein said walking next to Konan. "Tobi was hungry, I learned none of you guys could really cook other than Kazuku. So they asked me to cook. Would you guys like some also?" Sakura asked. They nodded and sat at the table. The two finished up the meal and set it down on the table. Just like they pressed the "Come and get it" button everyone was at the table. "Kazuku and I get to get what we want first." Sakura said. "Why?" they asked. "Because we made it." She said daring them to say otherwise. Hidan started to reach for a steak, she pulled out a hot medal spatial. She hit his hand hard, "Ow that hurt you bitch!" Hidan complained. Everyone saw the burn mark on his hand. "I told you to wait! Now would anyone else like to try to touch the food?" she asked. They shook their heads.

Sakura and Kazuku got what they wanted and started to eat. Everyone else followed, but they didn't start eating. "What? If you don't like it don't eat it." Sakura and Kazuku said harshly. Hidan took the first bite, it's not like it could kill him. "Damn it is good." He said. Everyone took a bite and agreed. The dinner went by as smooth as possible. Tobi took his food into his room, and Hidan got rice thrown at him. Konan insisted on doing the dishes and Kisame helped her. "Hey Kazuku Leader said I needed to come to you to get my Akatsuki cloak." Sakura said. "Fine, arms out." he said. He pulled out a tape measure; he began to take her measurements. "You'll get it tomorrow, try not to destroy it so soon." He said and left.

"Snap goes the little girl. Sweet and innocent, gone now. Dark and filthy, come in. Oh how the little girl hurt. Sadness and anger came over. The evils ones that hurt her sat together and looked over the other. The little girl laughed and smiled covered in blood. The evil ones dying at her will, they plea and plea with no avail. Happy now she looks at her work and sings the song of death. Forever stained in their blood, the song stays. Every day that passed she grew happy, the demons brought her a gift and she sang. The angles brought her a gift and she cried. Death was her love, she will never forget the day the two meet." Sakura sang to herself. Hana purred in rhythm, she loved the song.

Me: Yay dark poem!

Sakura: where did you find that twisted poem? Some emo or Goth poem sharing website?

Me: Hey that is mean! I made it myself thank you very much!

Everyone: *Sweet drops* we are being controlled by a crazy/fucked up little girl/bitch.

Me: I am not a little girl! I start high school I a few days. Though I can't argue with the crazy part.

Yay it is done! The title of the Poem is The first angel of death IT IS LEAGALY MINE! DO NOT STEAL IT! If you want to use it in a story or something ask me or at least say it belongs to Black Cat-Luna (Which is ME!) don't claim it as your own!

╔═╦╦══╦══╦╗╔╦══╦══╗╔╗  
║║║║╔╗║╔╗║║║╠╗╔╣╔╗║║║Put this on your  
║║║║╚╝║╚╝╣║║║║║║║║║╚╝page if you love  
║║║║╔╗║╔╗║╚╝║║║║╚╝║╔╗Naruto!  
╚╩═╩╝╚╩╝╚╩══╝╚╝╚══╝╚╝


	6. fighting and almost planing

Me: Next chapter~!

Sakura: why are you so happy?

Me: my b-day was Wednesday and I got a request for I story that I WILL write!

Sakura: ok… just start the story please.

Me: HAI!

Now that that's over with. I own nothing.

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: wow **

Sakura slowly made her way back to her room. Not that she wanted to walk slowly, she wanted to lock herself in her room right now away from a certain person. "Tobi let go already." She complained. Tobi was hugging her, well more like she was dragging him while he hung on to her. "Tobi wants to be with Pink-chan. Please, Tobi will be good! Tobi is a good boy!" he whined. She sighed, "Tobi Pink-chan is sleepy, and she wants to go to bed. Please let her go to bed and sleep." She said trying to pry his arms off without breaking them. He was quiet for a minute, it kind of made her nervous. "Then Tobi will sleep with Pink-chan tonight!" he sang. She stopped walking and stared at him, her face was a bright red. "W-What? NO TOBI LET ME GO!"She yelled. He covered her mouth, "Stop being so loud." He ordered his voice was completely different. It sounded dark and almost evil, not sweet and innocent like he usually sounded like. Her eyes grew an inch wider, she didn't move or make a sound. She was too shocked to do anything. Tobi moved his hand away and let her go, she only watched him. _"What the hell?" _she wondered.

"Don't tell me I scared the new medic." He said teasingly. She said nothing, she didn't know what to do. "You seemed confused my little blossom. Am I correct?" he asked walking around her. She nodded and watched him again. "W-Who are you, you don't sound a-anything like T-Tobi." She asked. He stopped in front of her, they stood in silence. "Now why should I tell you that?" he asked. "I-I am your medic so I have right to know who I am healing." She said. He chuckled "You have a point, but I am not going to tell you." He said. She cursed at him under her breath, "Pink-chan you sound like Hidan-san. Good night Pink-chan!" Tobi said in his normal voice and ran away. It took a minute for Sakura to recover and to dash to her room.

She changed and sat in bed wondering about what happened to the little pest Tobi. Also who was talking to her through his body. "_Maybe he is like us. You know the whole split personality thing." _Sakumo suggested. "Maybe" she said. Shortly after she fell asleep.

**++ With Tobi and his other voice++**

"Hey Madara?" Tobi asked."_What Tobi?" _Madara asked."Why did Pink-chan turn red and get upset when Tobi said Tobi would sleep with Pink-chan?" Tobi asked. _"… Nothing you need to know about yet."_ He said unsurely. "Is it like what Kisame-kun says when he tells weird jokes that makes everyone go red?" Tobi asked innocently. "_Yes it is_" he answered "Oh, Tobi should say sorry to Pink-chan then?" Tobi asked, he wondered how to say sorry for something like that. "_Baka you can't say sorry for something_ _like that!_" Madara yelled at Tobi. "Tobi can't? Now Pink-chan is going to hate Tobi!" Tobi whined. "Shut up Tobi, un! Some of us are trying to sleep, un!" Deidara yelled as he banged on Tobi's door. "Sorry Sempi, Tobi will keep quiet." Tobi said. Tobi heard a 'whatever' and footsteps fading away. _"Idiot, you're going to blow our cover one day." _Madara said. "No Tobi will not!" Tobi stood up for himself. "_Yeah yeah just shut up and take off the mask so I can go to sleep." _Madara said. Tobi did what he was told. Madara, now controlling the body, crawled into bed and fell asleep. It takes a lot of energy to take control of Tobi while he wears the mask.

**+++ Normal point of view+++++**

Sakura woke up early and made herself some cereal. She ate in peace and quiet. "So how are you?" Konan asked walking into the kitchen. "Fine just fine. Would you like something?" Sakura asked. "No thanks I already ate. I heard you punched Deidara through the wall. What did he do?" Konan laughed. "Let's just say I… uh don't take some things well. I'm sure not going to take shit from these guys I can tell you that." Sakura said proudly. "Good, don't let them trample over you like the last medic we had. She only lasted a moth with them before she went crazy and depressed. Ended up killing herself, I didn't really like her though." Konan said as she started making some coffee. "What some?" she asked. "What kind?" Sakura asked as she put her bowl in the sink. "De café, (I think I spelled it wrong) we don't want them hyped up on coffee now do we?" Konan said. Sakura thought about it for a minute. "Sure we do, if we want all hell to break lose ." she said sarcastically. "Yeah that would happen. So…" Konan signaled by moving a mug around. She nodded and sat back down at the table. Konan handed her the mug full of coffee, Sakura added some cream and sugar. The two sat talking for a while, then people started to come into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Sakura and Konan sang happily. They all eyed the two girls wondering how they had so much energy in the morning. Except for Tobi who said good morning back and tried to give them hugs. "Stop trying to hug people, un!" Deidara yelled. Tobi left to mope in the corner. "Don't yell at him because he is able to be happy in the morning." Sakura said taking a gulp of her coffee. Deidara glared at her, "Shut up you, un! Thanks to you I have a major headache, it worse than handover, un!" He yelled pointing a finger at her. "Don't point your finger at me blondy! You shouldn't have called me that, I don't take nicely to people that call me that." Sakura said glaring at him. Hana was in her lap growling at the blond artist. "What is the demon cat doing here?" He spat at the cat. She sent out a demonic aura and set the cat on the floor. "Konan-chan can you watch Hana for a second?" Sakura asked sweetly. Konan nodded, Sakura turned to Deidara. "Outside, I'd hate to have to stain the floor with your blood." Sakura said grabbing Deidara by his shirt. "Fine I'll blow you to bits Pinky." Deidara mocked. She dropped him and headed out side with Deidara following after her.

"This is going to be fun!" Hidan laughed. "I say Deidara will win." Kisame said. Kazuku got an idea, "Let there be a bet then. All for Deidara winning?" he said. Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi voted for him. Each bet five hundred yen. "For our new Medic?" He asked. Hidan, Konan, Kazuku himself, and Itachi voted for Sakura also betting 500 yen. Then went to watch the fight. They sat against the cliff.

"How about we make this interesting, un ?" Deidara said over confident in his ability. "Hmn?" Sakura asked. "Loser has to be the winner's slave for… a… week, un." He offered. She thought it over, "Fine, do you have enough of your clay to survive?" she asked. "Yeah I do, more than enough to beat you, un." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "Good, all I'll need is one finger." She said putting up her pointer finger. (You though I would use the middle finger didn't you?) "Whatever, un!" he sneered. "Fine, just be ready to work." She said. she charged at him, he jumped out of her way. He started to make his bombs, he threw them at her.

Quickly dodging them she flicked his head, yes flicked his head. He flew through a tree. It knocked the wind out of his lungs, he tried to get up but fell back down. She laughed and he finally got up and charged at her. She jumped out of the way and flicked him again. "Had enough yet?" she asked. He glared and threw his spiders at her. She jumped out of the way, one exploded next to her. A long gash bleed on her arm. She used her one finger to heal herself. He toke the chance to throw more spiders at her and some of his birds. She barley dodged them and hid in a tree. She finished healing herself and watched him. "Come out pinky, un." Deidara called, she tried something she saw other medical ninja do. She pushed chakura to her finger and hardened it. She cut the tree with it, "_Perfect, get ready to work for me."_ Sakura thought. She jumped behind him and held the now sharp finger to his neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you. I hardened chakura around my finger, it is as sharp as a kunai. I win Deidara, I'll heal your wounds later." She said proudly.

"The bitch won." Hidan yelled. There was a cheering sound and a damn it heard. The three walked to the others, the people that voted for Sakura to win were getting their money. While the people that voted for Deidara paid up. "Kazuku I still need my cloak." Sakura said walking over to where he was. " Right, here." He said with a bit of happiness in his voice. Probable from winning the bet. He pulled it out from under his cloak. "Thanks." She said. "Deidara come over here I'll heal what wounds you have." She called. He walked over to her, "You didn't cut me, un." He said. "No I didn't but I put a lot of pressure on your head, I am just going to make sure I didn't do anything serious to ya." She explained. He mumbled a fine, she put her hand to his head and checked him. "Nothing bad, but you might get a headache. If your start to feel dizzy or light headed tell me immediately. Don't wait to tell me please." She said in her professional voice. He nodded and went inside. Leaving Sakura and Kazuku outside alone.

"Hey Kazuku?" Sakura asked getting an idea. "What?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. "I want to Pull a prank want to help?" she smirked evilly. "Why should I help you?" he asked. "Come ooooonnnn it will be really funny." She tried to lure him in. "I don't think it would be smart for you to piss others off. I also would not like to be involved with you if you get caught." Kazuku said about to go inside. "I'll give ya 900 yen, and I will take full responsibility. Also I will do one thing you tell me to do anything. I will not complain or argue." She begged, she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. He looked back at her… then regretted it. "Fine." He sighed. She cheered and hugged him, she ran to her room to plan the prank. Kazuku walked back to his room wondering what he got himself into.

She had a basic idea of what she wanted to do, but it just couldn't get any better without over doing it. She had many plans but chose Two out of the many. She went to Kazuku's room and knocked on the door. "For the last time NO! you can't have the-" Kazuku opened the door to a smirking pinket. She stood in front of the door arms crossed on her chest, a raised eyebrow, and a smirk. "What can't someone have?" She asked. "Nothing, what do you want?" he asked. "Pick a number, 43 or 56?" she said. "What?" he said. "Pick a number." She repeated. "43, what does a number got to do with anything?" he asked. Her smirk turned into an evil, dark, and kind a creepy. "Everything, I'll be back in a few minutes. We are going to plan our prank." She sang then left. Kazuku stood in the door way, "Shit" he mumbled.

* * *

Me: wow done!

Sakura: why so happy?

Me: I finished the chapter, I got the classes I wanted, and I ate CAKE!

Everyone: OH MY Jashin/God!

Me: hehehehehehehe sugar high! Any way I will not be able to update much School calls. But I will try to hurry. But a certain game is torturing me! I WILL KILL HIM!

Everyone: *sweet drops* Please help us!

Me: shut up u poo-poo heads! Bye for now~!

Sorry about it being kind a short but I got school. I will try to update.


	7. plan and GO!

Me: Hi!

Sakura: Cake?

Me: Yep and I am going to see vampires suck soon. CHAAA!

Sakura: ok… just start the story please. -_-;

Me: HAI!

Now that that's over with. I own nothing. Just a cookie and Hana ^_^~3

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: plan and go!**

Sakura grabbed some paper and pens; she could already see their faces. She fought the urge to laugh her ass off, hiding it with a slight smirk. Slowly she made her way back to Kazuku's room. "Kazuku it's me." Sakura said. The door opened, he just watched her smirk grow. "Something funny?" he asked. She shook her head; he waved it off and let her in. It was clean and organized. Very few people were allowed to come in. "Well let's get started." She cheered. "Happy are we?" he asked. Sakura nodded happily. He smirked under his mask. "So what are you dragging me into?" He asked. "I well you pick 43, switch!" Sakura said putting a scroll in front of him. He picked it up and read it, "… you really want to die don't you?" he said. A slight chuckle came from under his breath. "No, and I can't. Like you and Hidan I can't die. Due to both my medical skills and my religion I can't. Trust me I have tried and so have others" Sakura said darkly. She was messing with the ring she wore on her middle finger, twisting it from one side to the other. He was quiet for a minute. "So… when do we pull this." He asked. "Whenever Hidan is gone but your still here." She said.

"Hey stitch-ass!" Hidan called banging on Kazuku's door. "What now!" Kazuku yelled slightly pissed. "Two things One why the hell is she in here?" Hidan asked. "I am telling Kazuku-san things I will need for a medical room." Sakura answered before Kazuku could. "… Ok, two I am going on a mission with the pansy." Hidan said. "Fine, don't kill Deidara or anyone unless there is a bounty on their head." Kazuku said. Like usual Hidan ignored the last part. "Yeah-yeah bye" Hidan waved and left. "Perfect! Now we can do it when they leave." Sakura said quietly. He sighed and nodded. Sakura had a devilish grin on her face as she explained the plan. After just for a precaution she did give him a list of stuff she would need for the medical room. Lucky for them both a nearby village's hospital was on lockdown for a gas leak that would kill most, they would go and get something from there and other things from other places.

Hidan and Deidara left a few hours ago for their mission. Sakura, Kazuku, Itachi, and Kisame were the only people at the base. Itachi and Kisame were in the living room watching something on TV, while Kazuku and Sakura were starting their prank. Sakura slipped into a room, she pulled out a scroll and made a few hand signs. Everything in the room disappeared, Sakura held back her laughter. Kazuku also went to a room, just as Sakura everything disappeared and Kazuku smirked. "You got everything?" Sakura asked. She held the big scroll like it weighed nothing, Kazuku nodded and was doing the same. The two nin swapped scrolls and headed back to the rooms from earlier. Both let what was in the scroll out and went to the kitchen to eat. "What are you going to eat?" Sakura asked looking through the cabinets. " I am just eating a sandwich." He said getting out the bread. "Hmn that sound pretty good." Sakura said getting plates. They both made a sand which and sat at the table. Talking about who they think will react to the prank first. "I say Deidara will notice first. Did you see all of his "art", I think he will notice when they are gone." Sakura said. "No, the prick will notice first. He is very… observant, if you can call it that, about his stuff. I know Hidan will notice first." Kazuku said cocky like. "Then how about a bet, if I am right I will give you 10 Ryo but if I win you-" "I will also pay 10 Ryo" Kazuku said."Fine, good luck Kazuku-_chan_" she said sickly sweet as she left the kitchen. Sakura ran to her room to clean and sharpen Kurai and Kauri. Hana sat on her bed snickering away at her master's plan. Sakura found the rag but no polish, "Hana where is the weapon polish?" Sakura asked her beloved cat. The cat got up and scratched the bottom self of her bed side table. "Thank you Hana. I love you, I don't know what I would do without you here to help me." Sakura praised her cat.

A few days passed the two pests and victims returned. Both slowly made their way back to their room. A certain blond made it to his room fist. Blood, weapons, and limbs were scattered across his room. Big Jashin symbol painted in blood on the wall and floor. "WHAT THE HELL, UN!" He screamed.

Before Deidara screamed Hidan made it to his room. No blood, weapons, and limbs scattered across the floor only sculptures and clay figures. It was a clean room, CLEAN! "WHAT THE HELL, UN!" Deidara's voice screamed. "Whoever fucking did this is both dead and a fucking genius!" Hidan yelled.

Sakura and Kazuku were sparing when they heard the scream from Deidara and Hidan. Sakura smirked and Kazuku sighed. "I won Kazuku-chan,… but I don't want your money. Hearing two idiots scream in fear and confusion like that is priceless. To me at least, but do you remember the story?" Sakura asked. Kazuku nodded, both from remembering the story and not losing his money. "Sakura!(un)" two voices yelled. "_Got to love how they blame us first."_ Sakura and her inner thought. "It was you wasn't it?" Deidara accused. "Damn bitch! What the hell was that for?" Hidan yelled. "What Are you two talking about?" Sakura asked pretending not to know what happened. "We are sparing right now leave. You can question her later." Kazuku said in his usual voice. "No we are finding out who switched our rooms! Everything points to you, un!" Deidara said. "Someone switched your rooms… ahahahahahaha! That-is-a-good-idea!" Sakura said between laughing. She calmed down, "Sorry boys but that aint my kind of thing. I would leave a spider in your bed our something like that. Switching whole rooms I find immature. Besides me and Kazuku-chan were getting supplies for the medical room so I can put you two back together. Cutting off you limbs or blowing them up might be fun to you but I have to fix you after. I would need supplies for such things." Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. "It is true you can go check the medical room for yourselves. Now go so we can finish sparing." Kazuku warned them. "Come on, un. Let's go check the medical room, un." Deidara said starting to leave the room, Hidan followed after him.

"Sakura-Chaaaaaannnnn! A childish voice whined. Tobi almost tackled Sakura till she moved. Face-mask first, dust blew behind him. "Yes Tobi?" she asked helping him up. "Kisame-sempi and Itachi-sempi will not share their dango with Tobi." The childish nin whined. "Baka, Itachi will not share dango." Kazuku stated. Tobi curled himself around Sakura's leg; he kept asking her to get him some. "There is a box of cookies in the top cabinet; it has been disguised as a box of bran muffin mix." Sakura said. Tobi got off her leg and booked it to the kitchen. Dust followed him and rose into the air. "Idiot." The two said. They finished up there sparing, Kazuku won. Deidara and Hidan were stomping around the base, about to snap on the first person they see. "Sakura!" Konan called. Konan was at the end of the hall waving for Sakura to come with her. "Bye Kazuku-san, good luck with your bitchy partner." Sakura laughed. He shot her a slight glare, secretly smirking at the bitchy part. "Yes Kona-chan?" Sakura asked running up two the blue-haired girl. "You did it didn't you?" Konan asked with a smirk tugging at her lips.

Sakura fake gasped, "What gave you that ridiculous idea. You should be ashamed of accusing people." Sakura said sarcastically. The two girls stared at each other for a second, until they broke into a fit of laughter. The clutched their sides and tears threatened to come out. After five minutes of laughing they stopped, "Pein would like to see you. You're getting your partner, good luck." Konan said and walked away. "_Crap I forgot about partners."_ Sakura thought. Sakura made her way to leader's office, somehow remembering the way.

She stopped at two metal doors. "_Didn't they use to be wood?"_ Sakura thought. She looked next to the door. A pile of wood that looked like it got attacked by a chainsaw sat next to it. She could fell the sweet drop. She knocked on the door, a muffled 'enter' was said and she entered. "I take it you know everyone know, according to the noise." Pein said. He wasn't looking at her. "Yes I have met everyone; I was told I was getting a partner." Sakura started, wondering who she would be paired with. "You are, you two are to spend the week training and getting accustomed to each other's fighting style. If anything poses a problem for either of you come tell me." He said turning around to face her. A blank 'I can bet you anytime, don't fuck around with me' face. "_I would be like that to if I had that many holes in my face." _Sakumo said. _"Yeah me too." _Sakura agreed. "Now meet your new partner Sakura." Pein motioned to the door "Enter" he said after a knock. Sakura's eyes widened a bit, she forgot about him. She is always with Tobi, Deidara, Kazuku, or Hidan, and if she I lucky she is by herself. The door closed and he stood next to her, a bit uncomfortable from her stare but he wasn't about to show that anytime soon.

* * *

Me: WOOO! I am bushed and done with the chapter.

Hidan: Took you long enough ya lazy ass.

Sakura: I agree with him (Surprisingly)

Me: ah u two shut up I have had a long school day!

Sakura and Hidan: doing what? Ignoring the teacher with your (damn) iPod.

Me: No! (Maybe) I did more than that. I played doge ball and listened to my friends bitch about a too small table. Not Sammy though she didn't, she like the drawing of Chrona I drew. She said she was going to put it up in her deviant art and tell everyone I drew it. (Like she should if she wants' to live!)

Everyone: … get us out of here.

Me: ah your just pussies! JA NE everyone~!

I don't own Naruto or its characters. I just control them in my story XD ~! Enjoy and I will keep updating… when I am able to. Damn IHS and its homework. Plus the idiots that threw paint at us freshmen! (Thanks I hate pep rallys) any way before I start ranting bye~!


	8. partners and zombies

Me: don't fell like talking so let's get this the hec over with.

Sakura: grumpy much.

Me: *Bazooka* what did you say

Sakura: N-Nothing absolutely nothing

Me: good girl now on with the story

Now that that's over with. I own nothing. Just a cookie and Hana ^_^~3

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: partners and Zombies**

There he was, Sakura's partner. Standing there like nothing was happening, she knew he wasn't too social and all but he could have done something to show he knew she was there! No he just stood there and sat like a log, she almost wanted to say 'Hey, so I get you for a partner great. Try not to piss me off; I got a bottle of weed killer in my pocket at all times! Just warning you.' She didn't though. Sakumo slightly giggling about the weed killer part. "As I said, you two are to spend the week adjusting to each other's skills and weaknesses. Though you two are now partners you'll not go on missions with each other often, due to different reasons, mostly you two will go on solo missions and help others with their missions." Pein said. "Hai, leader-san" the two said. "Good now get out of my office." Pein said. He seemed slightly worried about something. The two left the room, doors slamming themselves behind them. "So Zetsu were should we start?" Sakura asked. "Follow me, we will start in the training area." He said.

They headed off towards the training area; it was a comfortable silence… for the most part. "What do you master in Sakura?" Zetsu broke the silence. "Close range battle, two blades, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and my own type of Genjutsu. Plus the rituals for Jashin-sama, if _you_ could count them as something to master." Sakura explained. "Your own Genjutsu? Is it like the Uchiha's Sharingan?" Zetsu asked. "No not exactly. My Genjutsu causes the victim to be swallowed by their worst fears, say some one with arachnophobia was caught in it. Most likely they would be caught in the web and get slowly eaten alive by giant spiders, the victim feels the pain that would be felt if the event really happened. I can easily walk in to any of my victim's_ nightmares_ and offer help and kill them when I get bored or just plan kill them from the start, though it is fun to hear their pleas for life and to get away from the nightmare." Sakura said demonically. "I see, is there a way to get out?" he questioned. She gave him a skeptic look, he looked back at her. "I knew to know incase I ever get pulled in on accident, how do you get them anyway?" he asked. She sighed, she hates explaining things like this to people. "I get their attention by doing something to cause them to stare, once they do I… uh… to tell you the truth I just make them listen to the song. You will hear it later it's dangerous to do here and around so many people that I **DON'T WANT THEM TO HEAR.** I rather not explain again unless I have to." She said thinking of her song. They stepped out into a big open field with gigantic trees towering over, a stream running threw, and many boulders that have big dents and slashes covering them. It looked like the field her and Ino went to when they first meet.

+++++++ (Flash back to childhood Yay!) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A five year old Sakura (Before she kills her parents.) was running next to a giggling blond girl. Her name was Ino meaning pig. They laughed at each other and called the other names but they were basically sisters. She knew about Sakura's parents and almost told her parents till Sakura made her swear not to tell a soul. "Ino-Ino look at the big field!" Sakura called out pointing to a giant field. It was big and clear except for the boulders that sat tall in random places of the field. The trees looked like they could touch the heavens to the little girls. A nice stream ran through it, looked big enough to play and swim in yet small enough that it wouldn't kill or scare them to cross it. Where beautiful patches of flowers lay in a perfect pattern. "WOW, this place is pretty! Look at all the flowers, and this is the perfect stream too. We should name it Sakura!" Ino called as she ran to the stream to test the water. "Ohh this feels so good! Come on Sakura try the stream." Ino said as she sat on the bank. Slowly Sakura sank her feet in and sighed at the calming feeling. "Lotus pass. We should call it that Ino-chan." Sakura said. "Why should we name it that? It sounds stupid if ya ask me." Ino protested. "It is pretty and has no smell like a Lotus flower." Sakura said calmly. "… Your right for once billboard-brow. This is our place no one else can come. Safe ground for us." Ino stated. "Yeah" Sakura agreed.

+++++ (flash back over)+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura smiled at her favorite memory from her childhood. She wondered how Ino was until Zetsu stopped her train of thoughts. "Pay attention Sakura that could cause you to lose if you don't." Zetsu tried to scowl. "**Can't we just eat her and get on with our life?**" The dark side asked. "No, she is our new partner like it or not. We got to work together with her, so we have to train with her for the week so we don't end up killing each other." The white side argued. "Uh… you can't kill me. Though I can't say the same thing for you." Sakura said slightly scared of the plant man. "**… Another reason not to like her. She's cocky, I don't like it.**" The dark side said trying to look away from her. "I am not cocky ya bastard, I'm immortal you know meaning I can't be killed." Sakura said slightly ticked. "**Sure-sure whatever floats your boat pinky.**" The dark side said boredly. "**Don't make me kill you** **Zetsu; I know you have control over the black side of you. If you wish to live past today I suggest you keep him from speaking.**" Sakura said Sakumo taking over to speak for a second. Zetsu visibly straightened up from the threat.

The two partners talked and trained for the rest of the day, Sakura was making dinner tonight like she always does. She doesn't trust anyone but Kazuku and Kisame near the kitchen appliances that could cook, other than the micro-wave which _some one_ blew up because it burned the popcorn. He bought a new one out of Kazuku's friendly _suggestion_ to go get one. Zetsu disappeared to his room while Sakura went to her room to change. "_A bloody nightmare to all. I wish you the best of luck. Survive your fears and face me off._" Sakura sang in her head. While she hummed along outside, she grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a new baggy navy blue shirt with a demonic moon on the front. (A crescent moon with demon wings that is a demonic moon) It is blood red and sits above her heart. Her rosary sat under her shirt, the cold metal cooling down her warm skin. She had to admit he was tough to fend off for a while till she noticed his pattern. Ultimately she won the sparing and was proud. "Food!" a moan traveled through the base. Sighing Sakura made her way to the kitchen to make food for a moaning member.

Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan sat at the table moaning about food. "You know how to make sandwiches at least." Sakura said to the moaners. Each one said they were to hungry to make one; she rubbed her temples and sighed at their stupidity. She made a quick pot of macaroni and cheese and gave them each a serving. They inhaled the food, Sakura left to let them eat. She went to the small Library that they had. A nice supply of medical books and just books to pass the time. She grabbed most of the medical books and looked for ones she hasn't read yet. To her dismay she has read every one here, she decided to go to the other books. She found some authors she liked and took those books to a table in the back. She read for hours until she had to leave to go to sleep. Sakura slept in the same shirt but changed into black spandex shorts, the shirt covered the shorts.

She dreamed of her old childhood, wakening up almost screaming at a nightmare that wouldn't go away. She just read for the rest of the night and sang to herself. Hoping no one heard her song, it was the same that she used to trap others into her Genjutsu.

* * *

Me: Yosh! Done with the chapter and I like it!

Sakura: you always like your chapter, idiot.

Me: No! The story changed from how I originally had it. It was a bit more dramatic and Tobi pants Sakura in the first one.

Sakura: TOBI DID WHAT NOW!

Me: down kitty it was an idea don't worry he will not pants you in this story.

Sakura: he better not!

Me and everyone: Just shut up pinky!

Me: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I just control them in my story XD ~! Enjoy and I will keep updating… when I am able to. Damn IHS and its homework. Bye~! and plz reveiw they make me happy and want to update faster.


	9. shopping and its hassles

Me: no talking just read!

Now that that's over with, I own nothing. Just a cookie and Hana ^_^~3

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

**

* * *

Chapter 9: shopping and it's hassles **

It has been two months since Sakura joined Akatsuki as there medic, she has gone on two missions with Zetsu and helped others on four other missions. She has had little use of the medical room, only when Hidan or Deidara came back from missions would she use the medical room. Also she has become more open with her rituals and has even done some with Hidan a couple of times. Most of the time she is in her room reading or studying the medical scrolls she stoll from other villages.

"Sakura-channnn!" Tobi whined from behind her door. "What is it Tobi?" She asked. "Tobi doesn't feel good." He said opening her door. "What is the problem?" Sakura asked turning around to look at Tobi. "Tobi feels like Tobi will throw up." Tobi said lightly grabbing his tummy. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Hidan-san and Kazuku-sempi just came back from their last mission. Hidan-san has stitches on his neck, it looks gross and makes Tobi feel funny." Tobi said pointing down the hall. She sighed and had Tobi lead her to Hidan. "Kazuku you money grabbing bastard get back here!" a voice yelled from the kitchen. "You can go now if you want Tobi. It is about to get messy." Sakura dismissed him, gladly taking the opening to get away, Tobi left. She walked in; Hidan was tied down to a chair. "What did you do this time? Try to blend his money again?" Sakura asked as she walked in front of him. "No I didn't try to blend his money again. The bastard tied me to this damn chair for 'taking too long on the mission'." Hidan struggled against the ropes. "I don't care about that, Tobi came to my room saying you have stitches on your neck. Apparently that makes him not feel good and want to throw up." She sighed as she checked the stitches. "I got my head cut off." He grumbled. "What was that? I didn't hear you, could you say that again." Sakura teased putting a hand to her ear. "I said I got my head fucking cut off!" Hidan growled between his teeth.

She sat on the table a little away from him, "Hey, don't growl at me. I'm the one that is going to put it back on your damn head back on, permanently. By the look of it these stitches will break by tomorrow at the most." Sakura snapped at him. They glared at each other, she gave up first. He could glare for weeks on end, with the exception of doing a ritual. She healed around the stitches, carefully she took them out. The holes left from the stitches were small and began to heal on their own. So she left him there in the chair. Sakura went to leader's door. "What Sakura?" Pein yelled through the door. She opened the door and popped her head in. "I am going into town to do some shopping, do we need anything?" Sakura asked. He thought for a second, "We are running low on empty scrolls and ink. On the food you check for yourself." He said not bothering to look at her. "I already did that, surprisingly we are ok on food. I am going now; if any one needs to be healed tell Kazuku or Konan-chan." Sakura said. She closed the door and poofed out of the base.

+++ While Sakura is gone +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ah, crap that hurt." Deidara cradled his hand. He was in the kitchen practicing his cooking for when the people that can cook left. Sakura showed him some things to cook which were supposed to be easy enough for beginners. He was cutting some vegetables for the salad he was making when he cut himself. He walked to Sakura's room to ask her to heal him. He noticed her chakra signature was not there. He checked the rest of the base for it but didn't find it. He walked into the medic room and toke out the bandages; he wrapped it up to the best of his abilities. Then went back to the kitchen to finish his salad.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He sat at the table across from Deidara. Itachi noticed Deidara's poorly wrapped hand, "Sakura wouldn't heal you again?" he questioned. "No she isn't here, un." Deidara explained. "Hmn, she is usually in her room or the medic room." He checked the base for himself. He couldn't sense her chakura. "Sempi! Tobi can't find Sakura-chan! Tobi hurt Tobi's arm badly!" Tobi screamed. "She isn't here." Kisame said walking in behind the childish Nin. Kisame sat beside Itachi and Tobi was freaking out in the corner about losing his arm or something. Next Hidan walked in, "Damn it ya brat shut up!" He screamed only making Tobi talk louder. Shortly after Kazuku came in slightly ticked at his partner for making so much noise. Somehow Zetsu was pulled into the yelling. Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Kazuku were watching the whole argument or just eating something.

After fifteen minutes of yelling everyone was in the living room fighting. Hidan was trying to stab Tobi. Kazuku was strangling a pissed off Deidara. Zetsu was trying to eat Kisame. While Itachi was having a glaring contest with Leader, who came down at the wrong time. No one noticed the click of the door opening and closing as Sakura came inside.

++++ Little while before Sakura went in to the base ++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura just got done buying herself some new clothes, more weapons, ink and blank scrolls for leader, and she just got some dango. Sadly she had to take it to go, being the medic of s-ranked criminals that hurt themselves on a daily basis… well it speaks for its self. She got an extra for Itachi, if you even smell like dango and didn't give him one he'll go crazy on you. Since Sakura likes the quiet, keeps to himself, not crazy Itachi she got him one. She could beat everyone else down if they caused any thing. "I hope that nothing happened while I was shopping. They are grown men they should be fine… Oh Jashin!" Sakura freaked when she remembered Hidan nearly killing Deidara when he ate his last pancake. She was dashing down the long road that leads to the base.

When she got to the door she stopped and composed herself. She also put her guard up for just encase. She opened and closed the door; she heard noises coming from the living room. Slowly she puts some needles in her sleeve, she nearly fell back with shock and laughter. Hidan was chasing Tobi with a pike in hand slashing at the poor childish member. Kazuku was using his bare hands to strangle Deidara who was trying to make a bomb to blow up Kazuku. It was odd to see Kazuku like that but not as odd as the next one. Kisame had Zetsu in a head lock while Zetsu was trying to grab Kisame and bite him. There is the shock, next is the laughter. Itachi and Leader were having a glaring contest, "_How is this funny?"_ Sakumo asked. Itachi looked like he was trying to use the rest room while Leader looked like someone nailed him in his jewels. None of them noticed her enter the base or room.

+++++ Normal way ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A hand was put on Sakura's shoulder, she looked to find Konan holding back laughter. She motioned Sakura to follow her; they walked to Konan's room. As soon as the door closed they broke in to a major fit of laughter. Sakura stopped first and opened her bag; she pulled out a light purple shirt. Is opened up at the end so it would stop right before it would come off your shoulders. The sleeves were long and slightly baggy until you get to the end, it was like the end of a sweat shirt kind of sleeve. (Yes I have sweat shirts in my story!) The bottom part of the shirt was long and wide, it was made to be all fluttery. One thing stood out, on the chest of the shirt were the heart is lies a white flower. "I saw the flower and remembered yours Konan-chan. You can take it off if you want to, they made the flower removable." Sakura said putting it on the bed. "Thank you Sakura-chan. Next time you go though take me with you, I don't get to go with anyone else. I use to be the only girl, I would end up going by myself or dragging Deidara with me." She said. "Because he would look like a girl if you put him in a dress?" I asked. She nodded and looked back at the shirt. "Thank you, go put your stuff away Sakura-chan." Konan said slightly dazed, she was focusing on the flower. She softly closed the door and headed to her room.

Sakura put her new cloths away but kept out a pair of baggy sweat pants and my new blood red tank top that had no straps. It was held up by fishnet she also grabbed the new dark purple chocker with a metal moth made with a silver tint to it. She loved moths, most people say they are dull in color and hold no porpoise in life. She begs to differ; she once found a dead moth and took a very close look at the colors on its wings. The blends of colors blew her mind, she never would of known about the blends of colors had she not found the dead moth. A soft purr came off of Sakura's arm, a small blue moth sat there. The little moth purred again, telling her the message.

+++++++ Flash back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura sat on a branch of a tree eating an apple. "It has been a month and a half now." Sakura said solemnly. She was kicked out of the village a month and a half ago. She was sad yes, but was also happy to not be tied down to something. Sakura was watching the animals under the tree running and dancing around. She smiled and wondered what life was like for them, no missions, no chakura to control, and no villages to miss. A blue moth flew in front of Sakura, stopping her train of thought. It danced around her funny; it stopped and fell to Sakura's lap. "Oh no" Sakura said. She began to heal the little moth's wings. Soon it began to fly around again, but not going too far from the pink haired girl. "Shoo go home little one. Go be happy with your family." Sakura said slightly wishing she could do the same. It flew high into the tree and landed in front of a hole in the tree. A weird humming sound surrounded Sakura shortly after.

Sakura watched in awe as the moths danced around her, the dust on their wings fluttered behind them. It clouded around her, hiding her from the rest of the world. As soon as the cloud of moth dust was too thick to see through a pink, green, purple, blue, red, and black moth flew above them, their colored dust mixing together with the other moth's dust. The colors formed words, 'A moth is not pretty but strong and smart.' Below the words was a list of names. She added her own to the list; she had signed a contract with the moths. They do what she asked and were free to do as they pleased. She smiled and laughed, now happy to have her own little family.

+++++ END ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hai, thank you." She cooed at her moth. Sakura pushed a little chakra out of her finger and held it to the moth; it ate a small amount of chakura and fluttered away.

* * *

Me: FINALLY! There was the part from like a moth to light. I love the thought of moths being something to work with.

Sakura: moths? Really?

Me: Yes really! Now shut up and go play in traffic.

Tobi: OHHH Tobi will!

Deidara: then go already, un.

Me; Everyone shut up and go away!

Thank you for reading and plz review! Bye~!


	10. The hell is going on? part 1

Me: this a special chap, I don't usually write like this so be happy. Plus I will be getting more into the details of Hidan's and Sakura's religion. I will break it into Two parts though.

Now that that's over with, I own nothing. Just a cookie and Hana ^_^~3

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

Sound = sounds

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The hell is going on?

Sakura replayed the message in her mind over and over, "Naruto is improving his jutsu, Ino-pig and her team is on a collision course with Hidan and Kakuzu!" Her moth purred. She went to go tell leader the bad news. "Sakura HURANO GET INTO MY OFFICE NOW!" The leaders voiced boomed through the base. Sakura, freaked out and confused, she dashes to Leader's office. She was about to turn into the hall when she was poofed into the room, she face planted on to the ground with an 'opf'. Sakura whined about her now bruised butt, Pein looked completely pissed about something. "You called leader?" She asked. "What do you know about team ten?" He asked with a slightly ticked tone. "Actually leader I was just about to come tell you something about team ten." She mumbled.

"What were you going to tell me?" he questioned leaning towards Sakura. "Team ten is currently heading straight for Hidan and Kakuzu as we speak. Also that the kyubi is currently improving his Rasengan." She explained not showing any emotion. He sat there, hands folded in front of the lower part of his head, thinking about something or processing the information. "How do you know all of this?" he questioned, giving her a suspicious look. "I have little spies all around the leaf village; I have been watching them since I was kicked out." Sakura said. From an open window a black moth flew in and landed on Sakura's finger. "My moths can fly through without looking suspicious to them. I know what way they are going, I wish to go after Hidan and Kakuzu. I have a very bad felling about team ten meeting Hidan and Kakuzu." She said different emotions ran through her voice and eyes. "No, you are to stay here Sakura, if they come back hurt you're to heal them. I have told you this many times now." Pein said looking at her. His eyes held no concern for his members or for their feelings. "Hai, leader" Sakura bowed and left to go talk with either Tobi, though she is still curious about him, or Zetsu who slightly still scares her. Quickly she sent Kakuzu and Hidan a message through the rings, she might not be able to go after them but at least she could send them a message.

She walked into the living room, Tobi was on the couch watching SpongeBob and, surprisingly, Zetsu was on the other side of the room reading. "Hey Tobi what episode is this?" Sakura asked sitting next to him. "No free rides Sakura-san." He said happily. "Oh, I have seen that one about five times." She said getting up. "Hey Zetsu-san, will you spare with me?" Sakura asked. He looked over the book, "Sure Sakura **but later**." He told her then went back to reading. "_Who else is here? Itachi, Kisame, Dei- I know who I am going to see next!" _Sakura thought as she left the living room. BOOM! Swept through the base. "That sounded like Deidara's bombs. But why is it near the rooms?" Sakura wondered.

She ran down the many halls to find Deidara walking down the hall with a twisted smirk. "What was that?" She asked looking at the smoke filling the hall behind him. "I just got rid of some useless stuff, un." He said. His voice was full of mischief and humor, he was hiding something. He walked past her, laughing under his breath. She watched him walk away with raised eyebrows. She slowly walked down the hall to the rooms, rooms were gone. "Holy… shit!" She cursed.

+++++++++ Deidara's bad deed ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

With a wild smirk from ear to ear, Deidara walked down the halls while molding some of his bombs. "This will teach em, un." He whispered. "_They will probably try to kill me for this." _He thought. He had planned this after _they_ insulted his art and made fun of him to the point that he nearly thought of blowing the whole place sky-high. He stood in front of the doors, he bite back his deranged laughter. He placed the bombs were they belonged; he walked out of the hall. "Katsu!" he said quietly. Soon after Sakura showed up, "_perfect timing, un." _He thought. She asked what happened, "I just got rid of some useless stuff, un." He said knowing how he was acting. He walked past her, she walked to the hall. "Holy… shit!" she cursed. His smirk widened, somehow, and he ran away from the scene of his crime.

+++++++++++ Back to normal ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"DEIDARA!" She screamed. Kisame came running, "What wa-" he stooped. He saw what caused the boom and Sakura to scream. "**I am going to kill him!**" Sakura and Kisame said demonically. Thus began the hunt for Deidara, They picked up people as they went. The group consented of

A ticked Itachi

Furious Kisame

MAD-AS-HELL Zetsu

A now extremely violent Tobi

And a Sakura out for blood and death to the blond bomber.

Not to mention when Kakuzu and Hidan gets back, Deidara just made a HUGE mistake. No scratch that, Deidara just showed he had a death wish and is committing (At least trying to) attempted suicide without the helpers knowing. "How are we going to do this?" Sakura asked. "I say we find him and chop him to bits." Kisame suggested with a toothy and evil grin. "We have been doing that for an hour now **you idiot. See how well it has been working for us!**" Zetsu's dark side snapped. "How about a trap then ambush him when he isn't looking?" Itachi asked. "That might work, we need bait though." Sakura said sitting down. After a minute all the guys looked at each other then with a weird smile down at Sakura. "…Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, she started to scoot away. Kisame picked her up and held her down. "We all know what the plan is? Other than you Sakura, it is best you don't know," Kisame said, they nodded. "GRRR LET ME GO DAMN IT!" She yelled, she thrashed around kicking anyone in her range. "Calm down we will not hurt you." Itachi said calmly, and with a bit of a twisted scene of humor. "The hell are you going to do to me?" she asked. She stopped thrashing around as much, Kisame's grip loosened up. She broke free and tried to run, Itachi caught her. "Shit monkeys" she whined.

After dragging Sakura down the halls, they put her in a room and gave her a bag. 'Open it' a note read on the bag. She pulled out its contents, a leather mini skirt with a rich purple tube top that ends just below her chest. A pair of black stilettos sat at the bottom with a silver ribbon choker that held the symbol of a spider. "THE FUCKING HELL! YOU BASTARDS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" she screamed. 'Calm down Sakura, you will ruin the plan. Just change into that, you need to if the plan is to work.' Itachi's voice told her, they were talking to her though the ring. She growled at the offending clothes, "Uhg you all owe me big time for this." She sighed; and changed in to the extra cloths. 'Done changing now let me out.' she told them. The door opened allowing her escape.

She stood there while they all stared, "What?" she asked ticked. "Sakura-chan is pretty, Tobi is jealous of sempi now." Tobi said as he threw himself at Sakura, hugging her around the waste. "You have to take the Jashin pendent off Sakura." Zetsu's white side said. *Snap* "Hell no! My pendent stays on me no matter what! To take off my pendent for such a manner would offend Jashin-sama! I am not going to sin in his eyes, not now not ever!" she yelled holding the pendent to her heart (1). "Hey Sakura?" Kisame asked. "What?" she bite back. "Can Jashinist have sex?" he asked. Tick tock tick tock "…Why the hell would you ask that?" she asked stepping back. "Curiosity" Itachi answered. "We can, but it has to be approved by a priest at a temple of Jashin-sama. If it is approved then yes, if the girl gets pregnant the two must raise the child as a Jashinist. If they stray away from Jashin-sama the parents are blamed." She said tracing her pendent. "Itachi" Kisame said. "I know Kisame" Itachi told him.

Sakura dashed down the halls, stilettos in hand. She could hear them chasing her, all of them! Leader and Konan went on a mission, and Kakuzu and Hidan are still on theirs. Normally they don't let her get into things like this. Look were them being gone gets her. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara were chasing her though the base. They were playing a game of "Whoever catches Sakura gets her!" she hates this game. Being in a MINI SKIRT doesn't help one bit! "_Hidan, Kakuzu, Leader, or Konan get back here soon! I need you guys!" _Sakura thought. She turned the corner, running into something hard. "So I get to keep." Kisame's voice held a predator-like tone. "_SHIT I AM DEAD!" _She thought. In a flash Sakura was held down to the ground, Kisame happily straddling her waste and holding her hands down. "Bastard, let go." She said twisting around to get free. "Awwww your getting red, how cute." He mocked her.

In a flash of orange Kisame was tackled off of her, and she was sent flying. "Shit! You guys are nuts!" Sakura said as she ran again. That only got her a small head start, till… Bam. "Why is Sakura-chan running from Tobi? Tobi is a good boy; Tobi will not hurt Sakura-chan." Tobi whined as he glomped her. "Uh… eep!" she screamed quietly. A tug at her shirt, Tobi's mask showed nothing of the emotion Tobi had. "L-Let go Tobi." She said squirming in his hug. "Awwww but Tobi doesn't want to." He whined, tightening his grip on her. She started to panic; her mind came up with nothing. "_Fucking hell, this is bad!"_She thought. "Tobi, you aren't thing funny things like the other are you?" she asked. "Tobi thinks so, why?" he asked not figuring out her plan. "Because those are VERY bad thoughts Tobi. Only bad people have bad thoughts." She told him. He was quiet for a minute, she hoped her plan worked. He let go, and ran away screaming something about being a bad boy. "I thought he would never leave, the brat un." A voice said from the shadows.

* * *

(1)When in Jashinism (like myself) you can, but I would not recommend it. It is better to where it at all times in my opinion, but in certain time like showering and swimming u can't wear it in there.

Me: Yay! I updated, sorry for the wait I had 'things' going on.

Hidan: well just hurry the fuck up, would ya!

Me: shut up Hidan! I will take your pendent!

Hidan: No you fucking won't! I will kill you heteathen!

Me: … I am a Jashinist dip shit!

***SILENCE***

Now that that is over, R&R please. I like getting ur guys reviews, the make me happy~!

* * *

Next chapter people! srry for wrong spellings and stuff. this only a sneak peek ^/^ ( not too much info though.)

"Deidara, hey what you doing?" Sakuar asked, she slowly walwed backwadrs from the bomber. Deidara said nothing and took a three steps for one of hers, an evil gleam in his blue eyes. In panic Sakura ran down the hall, Deidara right on her tail. _AHHHHH this is totaly FUCKED UP! _Sakura screamed in her head. behind her screaming Sakumo's voice is trying to calm down the scared girl. She turned a corner and was pulled into a room.

Sakuar listened as Deidara's footsteps faded away. She payed no attintion to her position with her **NEW **captior. "Thank you so much." Sakuar whispered. "You'r welcome, kitten." His voice spoke in her ear. _DAMN, FUCKER, SHIT, CUNT, HELL! _Sakura cursed in her head.


	11. the hell is going on? part 2 teaser!

Me: this a special chap, I don't usually write like this so be happy. Plus I will be getting more into the details of Hidan's and Sakura's religion. I will break it into Two parts though.

Now that that's over with, I own nothing. Just a cookie and Hana ^_^~3

"..." talking

**Word** = other voice (you'll understand later.)

_Word _= thoughts or inner self

Sound = sounds

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The hell is going on? part 2 TEASER! XP

"Deidara, hey what you doing?" Sakuar asked, she slowly walwed backwadrs from the bomber. Deidara said nothing and took three steps for one of hers, an evil gleam in his blue eyes. In panic Sakura ran down the hall, Deidara right on her tail. _AHHHHH this is totaly FUCKED UP! _Sakura screamed in her head. behind her screaming Sakumo's voice is trying to calm down the scared girl. She turned a corner and was pulled into a room.

Sakuar listened as Deidara's footsteps faded away. She payed no attintion to her position with her **NEW **captior. "Thank you so much." Sakuar whispered. "You'r welcome, kitten." His voice spoke in her ear. _DAMN, FUCKER, SHIT, CUNT, HELL! _Sakura cursed in her head. That voice scared the shit out of her, usually he is very quiet and out of the way. Almost like a ghost but hotter and not dead. "S-So thanks for saving me Itachi but I really should go now." Sakura stutered and wiggled to get free. His grip got tighter on her as she tried to leave, _he is gona rape us! _Inner screamed.


	12. CHAPTER 12

**author note:** sorry people, i have lost the idea for this story. i dont want to dissapoint you guys any more than i already have. so i am putting it up for adoption! Any one can go from here, make it how you want! for all to know it is a continuation just put some thing like thisin the summary: this is a continuation of Blossoms and Criminals.

SORRY DONT HATE LUNA-CHAN! HER MIND IS VERY EASIELY DISTRACTED! DONT BE MAD!


End file.
